


It's Really Good to be Home

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy comes home from college for the holidays and spends some time with her parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the AoS Advent Challenge on Tumblr - http://aosadvent2016.tumblr.com/
> 
> Other Characters Mentioned:  
> Alphonso Mackenzie & Ruben  
> Robbie Reyes & Gabe  
> Antoine Triplett  
> Sharon Carter  
> Bobbi Morse  
> Kara Palamas  
> Elena Rodriguez

Pulling into her parents’ driveway, Daisy let out a sigh of relief because the drive home from college was rough. Snow was falling and the light of day went away quickly even though she had left in the late morning so she wouldn’t be driving all night. She turned off her car and popped open the trunk so she could grab her bags.

As she removed her bags, she heard the garage open and grinned to herself because her father could never wait to come greet her. The sound of footsteps approaching her quickly proved Daisy right.

“Hello Daisy. I am so happy that you’re home. How was the drive?”

She turned around and dropped her bags before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug and Cal was quick to reciprocate.

“It’s really good to be home, Dad. I hit the snowstorm when I got to the state line so that’s why it took me longer to get home.”

Kissing the top of her head before letting her go, Cal was glad to hear that his daughter drove smart and not recklessly.

“You’re home now, that’s all that matters. Now, let’s get inside. I think your mother has the hot chocolate ready.”

At the mention of her family’s tradition for every time she came for from college for Thanksgiving and Christmas, Daisy grinned as she grabbed her computer bag.

“Let me grab your other bag for you.”

Daisy didn’t bother arguing with her dad.

The pair walked into the house through the garage once Daisy had everything she needed from the car and locked it with her key fob.

“Jiaying! Daisy’s home!”

Her mother walked out from the kitchen with a bright and loving smile on her face and her arms open for a hug.

“Come here, darling.”

Daisy placed her bag down then walked over to her mother and hugged her. When she felt her mother’s arms wrap around her then her father hug both of them, she couldn’t help feeling happy that she was home for the holidays.

After a couple minutes, the trio broke apart.

Bringing her hand up to her daughter’s face, she brushed some hair out of her face then stroked her face gently.

“You get more beautiful each time I see you, Daisy.”

“Mom, you just saw me at Thanksgiving.”

“That was a month ago, sweetheart. Now, why don’t you take your things up to your room while I put the finishing touches on the hot chocolate then you can tell us everything that you have been up to since Thanksgiving.”

Nodding her head, Daisy took a step back then grabbed her bags before heading up to her bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she was back downstairs with her parents and a steaming hot cup of hot chocolate in her hand as she sat on one end of the couch with Jiaying next to her and Cal over on the comfy chair.

“So Daisy, how were finals? How are your friends doing? Have you been eating and sleeping enough?”

Daisy smiled then took a sip of hot chocolate before answering her mother.

“I feel I did well on my exams even though my Literature exam was my weak point. Sharon and Trip helped me with studying so I am confident that I passed. Speaking of my friends, Bobbi and Sharon have been great. Though, Trip and I wish they would sort themselves out and put us out of our misery with this whole lovesick puppy routine.”

Jiaying smiled then patted her daughter’s hand.

“They’re both smart women and will figure it out when they’re meant to.”

Daisy nodded her head.

“Trip’s been great too. It doesn’t seem like he ever sleeps because when he’s not in class or studying, he’s working out in the gym or hanging out with us.”

Jiaying gave her daughter a knowing look that Cal didn’t notice as he concentrated on getting one of the mini-marshmallows she put in their hot chocolate.

“As for your last question, I’ve had three regular meals with snacks and tried to get at least seven hours a night.”

“Good, I’m glad that you’re taking care of yourself, Daisy.”

Cal smiled fondly at his daughter.

Her parents caught Daisy up on everything that they hadn’t told her in their weekly calls, since she had been last home.

She rolled her eyes at the drama that the Whitehalls were causing in town and was pleased her parents were staying far away from all of that.

“So do you think you will see much of your friends while you’re home?”

Daisy nodded her head at Cal.

“I’m really hoping to spend time with Mack, Ruben, Robbie and Gabe. Of course, I’ve already made plans with Elena and Kara so you will definitely see them.”

Her parents smiled, pleased at their daughter’s plans because they really liked all of her friends who had been good to Daisy over the years.

When she finished her hot chocolate, Daisy let out a yawn.

“You should get some sleep, Daisy and sleep in tomorrow. I’m going to make your favorite breakfast in the morning.”

Cal took her mug from her then grabbed Jiaying’s and his before heading into the kitchen to put them into the sink to be washed later. Then he returned to the living room.

Standing up from the couch, Daisy gave her parents a hug then yawned again.

“Goodnight, Mom and Dad. I’ll see you both in morning. I love you.”

“Good night, Daisy. I love you too.” Said Jiaying.

“Sleep tight and don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Cal commented.

Daisy giggled at her dad’s antics then headed up stairs.

It didn’t take her long to change into her pajamas then do her nighttime routine before she climbed into her bed and set her alarm for later than usual.

Being home and with her parents felt wonderful.

Daisy let the feelings of safety, security and love wash over her as she got comfortable and pulled up her comforter as she fell asleep.

It was really good to be home.


End file.
